


Broken Pieces

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [69]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Divorce, Eventual Happy Ending, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Sad, depressed kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Kurt and Blaine get a divorce.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 1





	Broken Pieces

Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel had no one idea what to expect as she walked home from school on a chilly Wednesday afternoon.

The fifteen year old was listening to music while she rode the subway and got off at her stop, excusing herself amongst the crowd of New Yorkers and tourists so she could get home. She got to her apartment building and greeted the usual doorman with a simple hello and made her way over to the elevators.

Arriving on the sixteenth floor, Lizzie walked to her apartment and pulled the key out from her bag, unlocking the door, unaware of what was about to happen.

“Remember, we just have to be honest with her.” Kurt says to his husband. “I think she’ll be okay but she’s good at hiding her emotions so I’m really not sure how she’ll react.”

“Well we can only hope she’ll be okay.” Blaine sighs and rubs his sweaty palms against his jeans. “We’re really gonna tell her today?”

“Yes, Blaine.” Kurt sternly replies. “I want to get it out of the way.”

“Okay geez.”

Kurt just rolls his eyes and looks over at the clock on the wall knowing their daughter will be home soon. He’s been dreading this all day but feels it will be best to just get it out of the way then have it linger over their heads any longer.

Kurt and Blaine have decided to get a divorce. They fight constantly and just aren’t in love with each other anymore after nearly twenty years of being married together. Both of them are hurt by this decision but know if they continue on together, it won’t end well for anyone.

Anyway, Lizzie walked inside and saw both her parents sitting in the living room.

Kurt already had tears in his eyes but quickly wiped them away as he got up to go get his daughter. “Hi sweetheart.” He puts on a smile as he approaches her.

“Hi? What’s going on?” She asks and takes off her book bag, leaving it by the door. “Why’s daddy home from work?”

“Your father and I have something we want to talk to you about.” Kurt says and grabs her hand.

They go into the living and she sits across from them on the couch.

“Lizzie, daddy and I want you to know how much we love you and even though this is going to be hard, we want you to know and understand that everything you’re feeling will be completely normal.”

“Okay? Did someone die or something?” Lizzie was confused. Why were her parents acting so weird? They were never like this before? Unless-

“No.” Blaine answers.

Both men share a look then look back at their daughter.

“Honey, your father and I have decided to get a divorce.”

And there it was.

Lizzie lets out a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding and instantly felt her hands go clammy.

“We are so sorry that it is what it’s resulted to but we both hope that you understand these things happen to people. And it’s completely normal to be confused, upset, and mad. We just hope that you respect our decision.” Kurt says and rubs his finger along her knuckles.

She stares at both her parents trying to figure out what the hell was evening happening. This morning they were all lovey dovey and now they’re getting a divorce? What the hell?!

“I-” Lizzie swallows and tries to find the right words to say to the men who have her heart. “I understand, I do and I do respect your decision but I think I need time to let this sink in. So if you don’t mind, I’m going to excuse myself to my room and just be by myself for a little while.” She says like the mature young lady she is.

“Of course, honey.”

“Thank you.” She gets up and hugs both her parents telling them she loves them then grabs her bag and heads to her room, trying to wrap her head around this.

For the first time in her life her parents are gonna be apart. They’ve been together since day one and even though she’s noticed they’ve become distant with each other but they made it an effort to try to pull it together and be there for her.

In the living room, Kurt and Blaine were crying as they talked about what the next steps were.

“I’ll move out to make it easier, okay? All your stuff is already here so I’d feel better if you stay at home and I’d be somewhere else.”

“It was your home once too, Blaine.” Kurt says as tears rolled down his cheeks.

“I know but I already found an apartment in the East Village.”

“Okay. That’s good.” Kurt nods. “At least it’s not somewhere dingy.”

“Yeah.” Blaine sighs again and stands up, rubbing his sad face. “Look, stay here with Lizzie. This is her home. Just please let me see her if I can.”

“She’s your daughter too, Blaine. I’d never take her away from you. Plus she’s old enough to decide what she wants to do court order or not. She’s her own person.” Kurt says and gathers himself in the black cardigan he was wearing. “Do you think she’ll be okay?” He asks as more tears fill his eyes.

“I’m sure it’ll be hard at first but we all have to get used to this new adjustment. But she knows if she has questions she can come to us.”

“Yeah.” Kurt looks around sadly and heaves a sad sigh. “Well I’m gonna go lay down. I feel a headache coming on.”

“Okay. I’m gonna start packing my things in the guestroom. I’ll see myself out.”

“Alright.”

Kurt disappears down the hall and goes to his room. He’s upset and lost and numb about this whole thing. He lays in bed and cries into his pillow so that no one would hear him.

Meanwhile, Blaine started to pack up his stuff from the guest bedroom and decided to go check on their daughter.

“Lizzie?” He knocks on the door and can hear her crying on the other side. “Lizzie, honey, can I come in?”

“...Yeah.” She whimpers.

When Blaine opens the door he can feel his heart break as he sees his daughter lying on her bed, crying into a stuffed animal she’s had since she was a baby.

“Oh baby,” Blaine goes over to her and gathers her in his arms, letting her cry on him. “I understand how you feel, baby, I do. My parents got divorced when I was younger, younger than you and it was hard, believe me it was hard.” He stroked her back, soothingly, and shushed her every few seconds. “You know how much we love you, sweetie. We want this to get better for all of us, so this is the best thing to do.”

“I love you daddy.” She murmurs into his sweater. “I know this g-gonna be hard b-but I’ll be okay.”

“I know you will.” He says as tears threaten to spill from his eyes. “If you ever need me you can call me and if you want to come see me, you’re more than welcome to okay? Don’t ever feel like I don’t want you around now that I won’t be living here anymore. You’re my daughter and I still want to be a part of your life.”

“I know daddy.” She cries as Blaine holds her. “I’m gonna miss seeing you everyday.”

“I know baby. I’m gonna miss seeing you too. But I am always gonna be here for you, Lizzie.” He says.

“D-Do you think y-you’ll ever b-be in love again and t-try to make it work w-with mom?”

“I don’t think so baby. Your mother and I have just grown apart. It happens.”

“Y-Yeah but I don’t want either of you to think I-I favor one more th-than the other.”

“Honey it’s okay if you do. You know we’ll still love you just the same if that’s what you decide.” Blaine continued to rub her back and pressed his cheek against the top of her head. “It’s gonna be okay, baby.” He whispers to her.

They cried together and didn’t let go of each other for what felt like hours. By the time Blaine decided to head to his apartment, they shared a long goodbye and once he was gone, Lizzie went back to her room and cried some more. She pulled on his old Dalton hoodie that she kept hidden in the back of her closet and just laid in bed. That night, Lizzie cried herself to sleep listening to her mother’s cries of agony in the room across the hall where he kept himself locked inside for days to come.

**-Months Later-**

The divorce has been finalized and Kurt and Blaine are officially separated.

Lizzie has been having a hard time coping with the divorce and splitting her time between her parents and school.

Kurt’s numb about the whole thing and doesn’t think he’s heart will ever be the same again. He’s been occupying himself with lots of work both at home and the office. He doesn’t come home until late and his daughter is already in bed. But it’s like a never ending cycle with him, wake up, go to work, come home, go to bed. It’s not healthy for him or Lizzie, he knows she needs him but he can’t bring himself to be there for her when he can’t even handle his own problems and worries.

Lizzie sees Blaine just about every week and they do things together because for most of the time she’s with Kurt since it’s her actual home and all her stuff is there, plus he’s her mother. Blaine can see how much this is affecting her and doesn’t think it’s good for his fifteen year old to be taking all the responsibilities at home when Kurt doesn’t want to come to terms with his life.

Blaine had decided to take her out for lunch one Saturday afternoon. So they went to one of their spots together and while they were eating he decided to bring up Kurt.

“How is he?” He asks, watching his daughter eat some of her fries.

“I don’t know.” She shrugs and sits back against the booth. “He just isolates himself in his room. I hardly see him anymore but I know he’s home because I can hear him crying. He’s taking this hard dad, I don’t know what to do.”

“Have you tried talking to him?”

“Yeah but he’ll just tell me he’s not in the mood. I’m worried about him. He doesn’t eat anymore and he’s been losing weight, he may think I don’t know but I do. I’m scared he’s gonna starve himself to death or worse.”

“Don’t think like that, Lizzie. Your mother is just a very sensitive person. He may be headstrong but trust me when it comes down to it, he takes his feelings very seriously and usually doesn’t want to be bothered.”

“I just wish he’d talk to me more. I miss him.”

“I know you do honey. Just make sure he knows you’re there for him and want to help him.”

“I will.” She says and sighs before taking a sip of her water. “This is so stressful.”

Blaine sadly smiles at his daughter wondering how she’s been holding up through all this. She seems fine but like Kurt said, she’s good at hiding her emotions. For all he knows she could be dying on the inside and he’d never know.  
The following week, Lizzie was home before Kurt, as always. She did some of her homework then made dinner like she’s been doing since the divorce. She didn’t know how to cook much then but now that she cooks every night her meals have gotten better and better, at least she thinks so.

She had dinner ready around five and was sitting at the table eating while finishing up her homework.

At 5:05, Kurt walked in and she was shocked to see that he was home earlier today.

“Hi mommy.”

“Hi honey.” He says, plastering a fake smile on his face. He brushes past her and goes to his bedroom, closing the door behind him without saying another word.

Lizzie’s left sitting at the table with tears running down her face. She lost her appetite so she put all the food away into the fridge then headed to her own room so she could finish her homework.

That night Lizzie couldn’t sleep. She had so much on her mind between her parents, school, trying to find a job for the spring. It’s not easy being fifteen nowadays, well in her eyes it’s not.

She huffs in annoyance and sits up, throwing the blankets off her. She walks out into the dark hallway and makes her way into her mother’s room. Kurt was lying on his side facing the windows, watching the rain trickle down the glass.

Lizzie crawls into bed next to him and reaches for his hand. He accepts it and gives it a squeeze, letting her know he was okay. It was something to her. It may have been little but it was something.

**-Next Day-**

When Lizzie woke up the next morning she quickly realized she wasn’t in her room, but instead in her mom’s room. She looks around and sees that he’s no longer in bed with her.

Just as she was about to get up and look for him, Kurt waltzed into the room holding two mugs.

“Good morning honey.”

Lizzie’s brow scrunch together watching him hand her a mug filled with his famous hot chocolate. “Morning mom. Everything okay?” She asks.

“Everything’s fine.” He says, lying through his teeth.

“Okay. What time is it?”

“It’s 9:35.”

“Holy crap! I’m late for school!” She sets her hot chocolate down and scurries off the bed but Kurt grabs her arm.

“Not so fast young lady.” He gently brings her back to him and smiles at her. “We’re gonna play hooky and spend the day out. Would that be okay?”

“Um, yeah. I-I guess.”

“Great, well finish your hot chocolate and I’ll have breakfast ready in twenty.” He says and kisses her cheek.

“Okay.” She flatly smiles, watching him leave the room. Who was the person that has possessed her mother?

After breakfast, they got dressed then left to spend their day in the city. Kurt took her shopping, they went through Central Park and even caught a Broadway show. Lizzie knew he was trying to buy her forgiveness with how he’s been acting but at least he was trying.

By the time they returned home, they were both wiped out from the day of activities and slumped together on the couch, in an awkward silence.

“Liz,” Kurt spoke up, facing his daughter. “I want to apologize for how I’ve been acting. It’s not fair to you or me, but it’s been hard juggling work and trying to make this all okay when it’s not. I know you probably hate me for how I’ve been acting and I completely understand and don’t blame you for it either.”

Lizzie looks at her mother and wraps her arms around him, squeezing him. “I could never hate you.” She says and feels Kurt’s hand on her back. “I know you’re sad mom and there’s no pressure on you to recover so fast. It takes time. But you know I’m here for you just like you’ve been for me my whole life.”

Kurt sighs through his nose, feeling tears pool in his eyes. “How did I get blessed with such an amazing daughter like you?” He asks and presses a kiss to the top of her head.

Lizzie shrugs and Kurt smiles as she sits up, curling into his side. “Thank you for today. I had fun with you.”

“I did too. I hope we can do it more often.”

“I’d like that.” She says, wrapping an arm around his as they cuddle together on the couch to watch a movie together for the rest of the evening.


End file.
